Namorita Prentiss (Earth-616)
at the Stamford incident which triggered the Civil War. For the Namorita currently present on Earth-616, please consult this page. }} Kymaera, Tigress Shark, Hard, Goldfish Girl | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = formerly , Atlantean Royal Family, , Council of Three, , , Water Children | Relatives = Namora (genetic template, mother) Talan (legal father, deceased) Betty Dean-Prentiss (adoptive mother, deceased) Baby Dean (aunt, adoption) Namor (cousin) Byrrah, Dara, & Arkus (first cousins once removed) Thakorr (great-grandfather, deceased) Korra (great-grandmother, presumed deceased) Fen (great aunt, deceased) unnamed grandparents Atlantean Royal Family (relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly New Warriors headquarters, Atlantis | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Blue skin with white full body tattoos. Pointed ears, small vestigial feathered wings on her ankles | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Formerly co-leader of Atlantis, board member of Oracle Inc. | Origin = Clone of half-human mutant/half-Atlantean hybrid |PlaceOfDeath = Stamford, Connecticut | Creators = Bill Everett; | First = Sub-Mariner #50 | Death = Civil War #1 | HistoryText = Early Years Namorita was born over 30 years ago to Namora, half-human cousin of Atlantis's Prince Namor. Unknown to her husband Talan, Namora became pregnant via genetic manipulation by Atlantean scientist Vyrra, who implanted her with her own clone (infused with genes from Atlantis's greatest warriors). Talan died when Namorita was three, and she and Namora relocated to Lemuria. Eventually Namora was poisoned by her rival, Llyra, when Namorita was still a pre-adolescent. Llyra assumed the throne of Lemuria soon after, and Namorita remained in her care, suspecting her of Namora's supposed death but unable to prove it. When Namor reunited with the cousin he had not seen since her infancy, he entrusted her welfare to his longtime surface friend, Betty Prentiss. Under Prentiss' guidance, Namorita attended high school and college. Namorita eventually considered Betty to be her second mother and took her last name when she died. Annie Christopher was her college roommate. For a time they cared for Wundarr when he had childlike intelligence. , and briefly joined his spiritual movement, the Water Children. New Warriors While a student attending Empire State University, Nita found herself coincidentally at the site of the reborn Terrax. She was forced into action, and was soon joined by a group of other teen heroes. This group became the New Warriors. As a founding member of the team, she played an important part in their quest to "change the world". Namorita frequently brought ecological concerns to the team's attention. Nita also spent time with her cousin, Namor, who had recently returned to the surface world and started his own company, Oracle Inc. While operating on her own Namorita confronted Sea Urchin, who was looting Atlantean property from the seabed. She came very close to killing him after an initial conflict in which he scalped her, and was left seriously wounded physically and emotionally for some time after their encounter. Trouble with the Team After Night Thrasher abandoned the New Warriors to pursue his own goals, Namorita rose to become the team's new leader. She supported the team with her own money with also supervising Oracle, Inc after Namor went missing. Nita has two great regrets from her time with the team. The first was the team's mission to Trans-Sabal. In this nation, the Warriors found themselves involved in an armed insurrection, forced to choose sides. At one point, Nita was in a position to prevent one of the army leaders from being killed, but because of the situation (Aqueduct was aiming at Halladah who was aiming at Mezdbadah) she could not decide how to act, and allowed Halladah to be killed by her inaction. The second time Nita regrets to have messed up was during the "Poison Memories" crisis. Night Thrasher had gotten on the wrong side of a gang called the Poison Memories. One night, Nita drank too much and wound up sleeping (unknowingly) with a member of that gang. He used his access to her apartment to steal all the personal data she had on the Warriors, and arranged the kidnappings of her teammate's family. In the course of the Mems' missions, Rage's Granny Staples was murdered, Firestar's father was shot, and Nova's younger brother had a finger cut off. Kymaera Namorita underwent great emotional turmoil after the Trans-Sabal and Poison Memories incidents. She had been experiencing emotional difficulty, and directly after the Poison Memories affair was over, left the team. She went to her home of Atlantis, and there learned that her emotional problems were the result of physical change: When the doctor had originally cloned Namora, he had spliced in genetic codes from ancient Atlantean warriors, the idea being to prevent Nita from undergoing the same difficulty of being a hybrid that her mother faced. However, those dormant Atlantean genes were re-activated by Nita's physical and emotional stress, and it caused her to transform into the blue-skinned Kymaera (which means "ghost-shark"). She and Nova officially began a relationship with one another after Nita returned to the Warriors. Justice became roommates with Nita for a short time after his release from prison. Soldiers of Misfortune During a relief mission in Africa, the New Warriors were captured by a para-military organization called Undertow, and their operatives, the Soldiers of Misfortune. The Soldiers were actually helpless puppets, superhumans captured and mind-controlled by the Undertow military. Undertow attempted to do the same to the Warriors, but Nova arrived with the reserve Warriors to stop the process. Unfortunately, all the Warriors were rescued except Namorita, who remained in Undertow's control. Made part of a Soldiers' pairing, Hard and Fast, Nita was forced to battle her own teammates. She was eventually rescued by Night Thrasher and Rage, and freed of her mind control. She rejoined the Warriors and renewed her relationship with Nova. Human Torch Nova and Nita continued their relationship, but it fell apart later when Nita began undergoing the next change in appearance/powers, and needed Rich's support, he turned away from her because of his own personal problems. When her appearance stabilized as the classic "Namorita" look, she slept with Bernie Dillon to get back at his best friend Nova. She did not forgive Rich for a long time, and pursued a relationship with the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four . Johnny Storm peripherally knew Namorita through her cousin's contact with the Fantastic Four. The two dashing young heroes (and popular tabloid topics) began a very public relationship. Nita became somewhat of a "tag-along" with Johnny's team. She would accompany them on a number of missions, but eventually the couple broke up.Off-panel prior to Fantastic Four Vol 3 #60. Bolt was Namorita's next roommate. Nita later became part of her cousin Namor's ruling council in Atlantis. Death During a televised raid by the New Warriors of a building in which Cobalt Man, Speedfreak, Coldheart and Nitro resided, Namorita followed after Nitro. Slamming him into a bus, Namorita taunted him, which made him let off a massive explosion that killed the New Warriors (save for Speedball, whose powers caused him to be launched away by the blast), all of the children at the nearby elementary school and almost all residents in the surrounding neighborhood where the fight took place. | Powers = Current Powers *'Human/Atlantean Physiology:' Namorita's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean Homo mermanus and mutant Homo superior physiologies. **''Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:'' Namorita's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant she could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. ***'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Namorita's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Namorita's accelerated healing was at its peak while she was immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. ***'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namorita could also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices (whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes). **''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita was superhumanly strong. While Namorita was immersed in water she was capable of lifting 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce her strength to 33% or lower). **''Superhuman Speed:'' Namorita could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed was greatest, however, while swimming. **''Superhuman Stamina:'' Namorita's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Namorita's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declined the longer she was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where she only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Agility:'' Namorita's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Namorita's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Namorita's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure her. **''Extended Longevity:'' Atlanteans aged much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Flight:' Namorita also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles, by which she seemed to fly. As these tiny wings were insufficient to keep her aloft it was theorized that her flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" her flight. *'Mental Detection': Namorita could sense when her cousin, Namor, was in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. *'Acute Hearing': Namorita has sensitive Hearing *'Electricity Absorption'. Former Powers *'Offensive Secretion:' Namorita could secrete corrosive acid or paralyzing toxin from her hands. *'Animal Mimicry (Aquatic Life):' Octopoid Camouflage--Namorita had the ability to change her skin color as camouflage (the effect was so convincing it seemed as though she could actually turn invisible)---this is evidence that she has Namor's ability to mimic the abilities of sea animals. | Abilities = Trained in Atlantean combat methods and fluent in English, Atlantean, and Lemurian languages. | Strength = Class 75; Namorita can lift up to 75 tons when well hydrated. | Equipment = * Atlantean Armor: Namorita wore the Atlantean Blood-Code Carapace after a humiliating defeat by Sea Urchin. Atlantean tradition states that the armor should only be worn when one intends to kill their foe. * Communication Earring: Namorita formerly wore a magic buccaneer earring that she could used to contact Namor (who wore an identical version). | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Acid Generation Category:Paralysis Category:Camouflage Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Clones of Namora Category:Stamford casualties Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)